First OTP
by Yura Otohata
Summary: SETO SAKIT! (OAO) Apa cara yang dipakai Atem agar Seto mau minum obat? Dan apakah Seto mau menurut? Warning: Lime, SI(hanya nama), OOC. Jika ingin tahu bayangan wajah Seto dan Atem, bayangkan wujud mereka versi Doujin Millenium Kingdom. Atem X Seto


Story by: A Little Psycho

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warning: Lime, Yaoi, Typo, EYD sembarangan, OOC, SI

Pair: Atem X Seto

**xXx**

**First OTP**

**xXx**

**.**

* * *

"HUACHIM!"

Seto menggeram tertahan, hingga menimbulkan suara geraman aneh. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kedua tangannya mengambil selembar tisu. Tisu? Untuk seorang Seto Kaiba, menggunakan tisu untuk kebersihan di Kantor-nya bukanlah hal yang aneh atau pun sering kali dipakainya untuk membersihkan meja dan semua barang pribadi di Kantor-nya.

Tapi, dalam kasus ini sedikit berbeda. Alasan Seto menghabiskan banyak tisu adalah….

**Seto sakit Flu!**

Oke, hal ini memang hal biasa dan sudah pasti kalau siapa pun akan mengalami gejala penyakit Flu, termasuk Seto. Agar cepat sembuh, pastinya kita harus beristirahat, kan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Seto yang notabene keras kepala, harga diri tinggi dan ego yang sangat dibanggakannya? Parahnya lagi memiliki penyakit Workaholic stadium akhir, apa Seto pernah berpikiran untuk 'ISTIRAHAT'?

Mungkin pernah, tapi bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Dan kedua adiknya tercinta, pasti akan dengan senang hati meminta atau lebih tepatnya memaksa dan kalau perlu menyeret kakak sulung mereka untuk beristirahat. Walau hanya beberapa jam, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada berhari-hari berada di kantor tanpa peduli dengan aktivitas luar.

Berantakan.

Itulah yang pertama kali dipikirkan Atem saat melihat Kantor Direktur Kaiba Corporation nya, terlebih saat melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Bagaimana tidak? Berkas-berkas yang penting dan tak penting bercampur jadi 1, dan dibiarkan di pojok ruangan. Tong sampah sudah dipenuhi dengan tisu bekas. Belum lagi kertas-kertas yang entah apa tulisan dan gunanya, berhamburan di lantai.

Atem hanya bisa terdiam di depan pintu tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. /Kalau seperti ini… Tak heran kalau Mokie dan Ru sampai mengomel saat memintaku kemari…/

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana?"

Atem agak tersentak, teguran Seto membuat pikirannya kembali normal. Kedua permata merah Crymson Atem mendapati adanya sepasang permata biru Lazuli kembar yang menatapnya tajam, tak terlalu tajam bagi Atem. Sambil tersenyum tipis, Atem melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Seto yang masih duduk di kursinya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Hai, Seth. Apa kabarmu?" Sapa Atem, sekedar basa-basi. Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di depan meja Seto.

"Dilihat juga sudah tahu, kan?" balas Seto, pandangannya dialihkan pada layar Monitor yang ada dihadapannya. Dingin, tegas, simple. Jawaban yang sama seperti biasa, khas dari Seto Kaiba.

Atem hanya mendengus kecil, diliriknya sebungkus obat tablet yang tergeletak di pojok meja. Atem tak tahu apa nama obat itu, tapi sepertinya itu obat untuk penyakit Seto. Sepertinya Ruega yang menaruh obat itu, mengingat kalau bocah sial itu juga mengerti hal medis selain membunuh.

"Kau tidak meminum obatmu?" Tanya Atem, kedua tangannya meraih bungkus obat tersebut. Ada 3 bungkus obat, yakni Calor*****, Yusi*** dan Bio*****. Atem mengerenyit saat kedua matanya melihat catatan kecil yang terselip pada bungkus obat tersebut.

"Ru itu Assassin, bisa saja aku diracuninya!"

Wah… Tega sekali kau, Seto. Mencurigai adik sendiri? Contoh seorang kakak yang tidak patut dipuji. Atem hanya mengangguk-angguk, sembari menghampiri Seto lebih dekat.

"Seto," panggil Atem, kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Seto dan menariknya agar berhadapan langsung dengan Atem. Seto hanya diam, tapi tatapan tajamnya masih tak menghilang dari wajahnya. Atem tersenyum misterius.

"Minum. Obatnya. Se-ka-rang."

"Tidak."

"Seto…"

"Tidak!"

"Minum,"

"Tidak!"

"Obatnya~"

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Se-ka-rang~"

"TIDAK! SUDAH KUBILANG TID-Hmp!"

Perkataan Seto terhenti karena Atem sudah lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Seto. Kedua tangan Seto dicengkram erat oleh Atem, dengan agak menekan pada kursi ber-merk tinggi milik Seto. Semburat merah tipis muncul pada paras Seto, kedua matanya membelalak lebar. Atem mengetahui hal itu, dan justru semakin menekan bibir Seto.

Bukan Seto jika tidak memberontak, terlebih saat Atem mulai menjilat dan mendorong bibirnya untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Seto terpaksa mengunci mulutnya, menutup kedua mulutnya erat. Atem mendengus melalui batinnya, dan berinisiatif memakai cara lain, yakni dengan cara melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah Seto. Lumatan dan hisapan yang agak memaksa namun lembut itu berhasil membuat Seto dengan reflex membuka mulutnya sedikit. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Atem langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Seto.

"Ngh!" Seto mengerang tertahan, kedua matanya terpejam. Tangan Seto terkepal erat, menahan sensasi yang terasa berat saat Atem menghisap lidahnya. Tanpa disadari Seto, Atem menyalurkan obat yang ada di mulutnya pada Seto.

"Hmh!" Kedua mata Seto terbuka, rasa pahit yang khas membuat Seto secara otomatis berpikir dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Tapi, Atem justru semakin kuat mendorong dan menyalurkan obat tersebut pada Seto. Tak tahan dengan dorongan Atem, obat tersebut masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan… tertelan.

"Phuah!" Atem melepaskan ciumannya, benang saliva tercipta di antara keduanya, bersamaan dengan saliva yang telah tercampur dan mengalir keluar dari mulut mereka. Seto menghapus saliva-nya dengan lengan kemejanya, begitu pula dengan Atem. Keduanya masih terengah-engah, hembusan nafas masih belum teratur.

Masih dengan tenaga ekstra, Atem menyeringai pada Seto. "Minum obatnya dan tidur, atau kau ingin aku yang meminumkan obatnya dan 'menidurkan'mu, Seto?" Tanya Atem, seringaian jahil terlihat jelas pada parasnya.

"Ck, baiklah! Aku akan istirahat! Puas kau?!" Tanpa mempedulikan Atem, Seto langsung mendorongnya dan menjauh secepat mungkin dari Atem. Tak lupa dengan obatnya. Masih ada 2 tablet yang belum diminum, mana sudi jika Seto harus meminumnya dengan bantuan Atem.

Atem sendiri hanya menyengir usil, sebelah tangannya mengambil secarik kertas. Kertas dari Ruega, ada yang mau tahu isinya?

**Atem-nii, bisa minumkan obatnya pada Seto-nii? Jangan pakai cara biasa, tak akan manjur. Pakai cara yang tidak biasa.**

**Ruega.**

Ruega nakal juga. Untuk Seto, tapi bagi Atem, anak itu seperti pembawa rezeki agar mendapat 'jatah' secara tak langsung.

**The End**

* * *

A/N:

-Ruega Kaiba-

AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Untuk yang pertama kalinya saya membuat Fic OTP, MAAF JIKA TAK SEBAGUS FIC SAYA YANG LAIN!

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya saya membuat Fic OTP. Fic ini saya buat sebagai peringatan Hari Ulang Tahun Atem, Yami dan Yugi. Bisa dibilang, Fic ini hadiah dari Ruega untuk Atem A(Aiga). Maaf jika Romance-nya tak terasa, saya kaku jika membuat Fic Romance.

Fic ini tak saya Publish di akun saya, dikarenakan Fic ini mengandung unsure Romance dan Yaoi. Sementara akun Ruega Kaiba digunakan untuk mempublish Fic yang terkesan 'stres' dalam hal pembunuhan dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Gore, juga untuk Fic yang mengandung unsure Humor garing yang berlebihan. Fic Naruto yang sempat saya publish juga hampir tak ada unsure Romance, justru lebih banyak Gore.

Thanks for tetangga kost sebelah! Yura Otohata. :D

-Yura Otohata-

Oke Fic ini memang bukan buatan saya dan Fic ini asli buatan Author Ruega Kaiba. Saya menerima Fic Romance buatannya untuk dipublish di akun saya karena saya tak tahan dengan teriakannya di waktu luang. Saya cukup dekat dengan Author Ruega Kaiba karena dia **tetangga kost** saya. Teriakannya mengganggu, hanya karena masalah sepele. Semoga Readers sekalian menyukai karyanya.


End file.
